Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of wastewater treatment and environmental protection technology, and more particularly to a system for reducing emission of nitrous oxide during sewage treatment.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional systems for treating sewage in a sequencing batch constructed wetland only provide an aerobic condition in the nitrification phase. Although the production of the greenhouse gas is effectively controlled in the nitrification phase, an anoxic section is absent in the system. Therefore, the denitrification process is neglected resulting in low removal efficiency of total nitrogen (TN).